vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
HsB
Summary The HsB '(Hard science Bomber) is a series of supersonic stealth bombers that are developed by Academy City. Two iterations have appeared in the story: HsB-02 and HsB-07. All known iterations have a top speed of 7000 km/h. HsB-02 is supposedly the second iteration of the HsB series and the first to appear chronologically during Academy City's operation in Avignon. The bomber is almost 80 meters long and can shake off a missile by flying at top speed into a straight line, but it can't make sharp turns. It has a special built-in cooling system using liquid oxygen and hydrogen that flows through the entire plane, because when it flies at top speed friction raises the surface's temperature to around 1000 degrees. Besides conventional bombs, it has a special weapon called Earth Blade that uses iron sand. Despite being called a bomber, it's large enough that it has been used by AC as a transport plane, both for goods and people and for transporting a detachment of HsPs-15 or other military powered suits. Its frame became the basis for the HsF-00. HsB-07 is supposedly the seventh iteration of the HsB series, and it's the updated version that Academy City deploys after World War III in their attack on Baggage City and in the fight against Gremlin. Besides all the features present in older versions, the HsB-07 borrows the operating mechanism developed for the HsF-00, which allows pilots to control their aircraft with their mind. Due to the increased maneuverability and the addition of point-defense lasers, the HsB-07 can be sent to attack the enemy without a fighter escort or previously achieving air superiority, as it can outpace and easily shoot down conventional fighters and missiles. Powers and Stats 'Tier: Likely at least 8-C with bombs, 7-B with Earth Blade | Likely at least 8-C with bombs and lasers, 7-B with Earth Blade Name: HsB series Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Age: Unknown Classification: Supersonic stealth bomber Wielders: 1 human pilot Attack Potency: At least Building level with bombs (Carries bombs capable of destroying buildings, including bombs capable of wiping out deep underground facilities and synchronous multilayer bombs; a group of HsB-02s would be able to utterly annihilate a manmade island like Liberal Arts City), City level with Earth Blade (Has equivalent power to a nuclear weapon and could be used to cut the Eurasian continent in two given enough time) | At least Building level with bombs and lasers, City level with Earth Blade Speed: Hypersonic (Has a top speed of 7000 km/h.) | Hypersonic (Has a top speed of 7000 km/h) Durability: At least Wall level, possibly Room level Range: Kilometers. Weaknesses: Unknown Accuracy: Precise enough to cut out a jigsaw puzzle with the earth blade in mid-flight, 7 mm margin of error with precision-guided bombs. Maneuverability: HsB-02 can't do sharp turns | HsB-07 can fly sharp corners at full speed and should possess the same level of maneuverability as an HsF-00 and be capable of pulling the same stunts. Stamina: At least several hours, higher when resupplied during high-speed flight by Academy City's special mid-air refueling crafts Standard Equipment: Bombs, iron sand for the Earth Blade. Can also carry an AIM sensor | Bombs, iron sand for the Earth Blade, lasers Notable Attacks/Techniques: HsB_Earth_Blade_1.jpg|HsB-02 deploying its Earth Blade HsB_Earth_Blade_2.jpg|HsB-02 using its Earth Blade Earth Blade: An elongated black blade mixed with iron sand that slices through the air at supersonic speeds. The blade slicing through the air at that speed creates a destructive power from the wind currents, with the iron sand being accelerated to a speed over 10.000 kilometers per hour, the plane can create a blade of molten metal and heated gas that is around 8,000 degrees Celsius. The Earth blade's pattern can be precisely controlled by electricity, and can form curves and straight lines, as well as targeting single spots. It is accurate enough that it is described at being able to make a jigsaw puzzle piece on the ground. Multiple lines can be used by the bombers if need be. Its overall power is roughly equivalent to a nuclear weapon. The effects of the blade can cause the earth to be superheated to resemble magma. According to Accelerator, if given 3 kg of iron sand and an hour, a bomber would be able to cut the Eurasian continent in two. Bombs: The HsB-02 can carry and use several types of bombs, from conventional explosives to special bombs designed to take out deep underground targets and synchronous multi-layer bombs. Synchronous multi-layer bombs are a tactical weapon used by Academy City, a type of large bomb with high power explosives arranged in a regulated manner so that the enormous blast of a regular tactical weapon is made to focus in a small, highly destructive blast to utterly destroy a target. The bomb was designed to destroy an enemy stronghold in an urban environment without causing collateral damage and avoiding civilian deaths. The HsB07 can also do the same, and have been seen carrying guided bombs with a margin of error no greater than 7 mm. AIM Sensor: A prototype AIM sensor that can be installed in the nose of the plane. The sensor can detect the location of an esper during bombing missions. However, given the performance of the sensor and the height from which the plane drops his bombs, only exceedingly strong and characteristic AIM diffusion field, like those of a Level 5 esper, are detectable. Mental Control: The HsB-07 borrows the operating mechanism of the HsF-00, where most of the pilot's body is frozen at -70 degrees Celsius to protect the pilot from the massive Gs the aircraft is subjected to. With this, the pilot doesn't need to use their fingers to operate the aircraft or their mouths to communicate with their allies. The distribution of blood in the pilot's brain, the amount of chemicals secreted, the flow of electronic signals and the monitoring of the active regions of his brain with sonar are some of the methods used to directly gather information from the pilot's brain and allow him/her to control the aircraft. Lasers: Like the HsF-00, the HsB-07 is equipped with several optical lasers. Since the lasers move at light-speed they are extremely effective weapons for air combat, and they also allow the bomber to act independently from fighters or other escort planes, as it can protect itself from enemy fighters and missiles. Key: HsB-02 | HsB-07 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapons Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Machines Category:Vehicles Category:Aircraft Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Glass Cannons